Ménage à Trios
by Shinigami5910
Summary: Zero, Yuuki and Kaname. All together they are companions that can over come anything.


**_Ménage à Trios_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Vampire Knight franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

The silver haired hunter slowly walked into the elaborate bedroom, and almost immediately his aches loosened, the burden fading way to almost nothing. Being home was the only time he could relax, and home was anyplace they were. He threw the blood stained jacket away- sitting on the soft mattress to slip off his boots shaking his head once again at the décor. It screamed of his companions tastes, but it was far too 'rich' for him. Of course he'd be fine in a rodent infested hotel but he doubt they'd stand for that. They took more care of him then he did. Movement from behind him brought his thoughts back to the present and he turned as a soft voice called to him quietly. Yuuki lay with her rich brown red eyes resting on him, and he softened when he realized she was searching for injuries. She lay with a hand reaching out to him, while the other clutched onto Kanames who had casually wrapped his arm around her, his exhausted body curled against her back. Zero let Yuuki drew him into her arms, sighing loudly as an arm went around his waist. After a moment Kaname unconsciously touched his shoulder, the arm Yuuki's head was using as a pillow moving to willingly accommodate Zero as well and he felt more then saw the older Vampire relax. He watched as Yuuki touched his cheek softly, any hesitation she had once felt never clouding her eyes and she tiredly smiled at him "you know I can never sleep if either of you are away". Zero laughed quietly; nudging her forehead with his own while a hand rested on her waist making sure his fingertips could feel the material of Kaname's shirt.

A year ago when Kaname and Yuuki were leaving Cross Academy the siblings had made an offer he couldn't refuse. They had asked him to come with them. At that time he had wanted nothing more than to kill the Pureblood, his thoughts still slightly undecided about Yuuki being a Pureblood Princess but he told himself if he went with them he'd gain valuable information about the Purebloods- or that's the reason he told himself and those that questioned his choice. He could always kill Kaname and Yuuki last he reasoned. But as the months went by he grew to depend on Yuuki again- and it wasn't long before they grew closer than ever before. Of course not wanting to break her heart the two men settled their differences not wanting to course harm to the girl who showered them in sunlight but over time they grew to even become proper allies, not just pawns on each other's chess boards. With their feelings for Yuuki engulfing their lives they became friends, companions, and it took a while and a lot of coaxing from the girl they loved till the three of them shared a bed. Both men knew that although they did value each other, becoming a ménage à trois was more for Yuuki's sake then their own, and knew that without Yuuki to be a bridge between them they'd become enemies once again. They were more companions than true lovers, they held more friendship then lust, yet there hasn't been a problem between the three since they started to sleep together.

Zero shuddered as fangs drifted delicately down his neck, and he tensed slightly as a soft moan drifted from his lips as Yuuki shifted a little closer. Kaname- a coffin sleeper that even a tornado couldn't wake- stole the sheets when he felt Yuuki's warmth leave his side, taking his arms away from two to wrap around himself in his sleep. Zero put both his hands on her waist, lifting her slightly so she was atop him with her thighs framing him, his hands playing with the lace of her silk nightgown as she quietly unbuttoned his shirt. Bending she teased the scars on Zero's neck as her hands rubbed circles over his sides, her breath leaving her as she felt him tensing under her. She raised an eyebrow at his eagerness as he bucked against her playfully as she started drifting towards his lips and he gave a sheepish smirk, sighing as her soft lips travelled up his neck and to his jaw line where her dainty tongue made a delicate path to his bottom lip where she suddenly hungrily dug into his mouth. Zero moaned as Yuuki's tongue traced the outline of his sharpest teeth, the kiss growing deeper as a small trace of blood filled their mouths. Zero eagerly probed at her mouth, his tongue sweeping the roof of her mouth to catch the fading trace of blood as Yuuki's hands shredded his trousers. Disconnecting his hands on her as she moved down, the now crouching Yuuki moved on all fours as she moved hastily down his neck to latch onto his nipple. Zero gritted his teeth as he felt her sucking on the sensitive skin, a hand weaving into her burgundy coloured hair to bring her closer. He gasped as she bit him, careful her fangs didn't penetrate him she moved down once she had made a perfect circle of teeth marks on his chest with her dainty little teeth. The silver haired hunter watched with eyes heavy lidded as she moved to tongue his belly button, growling in frustration.

Normally she and Kaname nearly drove him mad with foreplay; taking him to the brink of his orgasm then pulling away long enough to make him cool down before doing it again and again but tonight he wasn't in the mood for being teased. Yuuki, seeming to understand exactly want he wanted shook her head, winking before covering his length with her moist mouth. He grabbed onto the headrest, the wood splintering as she flicked her tongue over his head, her head bobbing as she took most of him into her mouth- her hand working the bits her mouth couldn't take- before moving back and gently teething him. He cried out, and Yuuki feeling the smooth skin of him in her mouth growing tight with built up pleasure smirked meeting his eyes with her own. Zero growled, his hips gently bucking he felt himself touch the back of her throat before she pulled back. Licking the pre-cum from the side of her lips her eyes widened surprised as Zero grabbed her forearms and pulled her up to him, about to complain at the rough treatment she gasped surprised as he shoved her roughly on him, and she moaned loudly as he entered her unexpectedly. Yuuki wrapped arms around his head as he nuzzled into her chest, his lips and teeth latching onto her breasts as he slammed up and into her, moaning with a mouthful of her as he felt her tighter than normal without the usual foreplay that would make room for his member. Yuuki wasn't all that surprised when she felt a warm body behind her own; her head tilting back to look at her brother as he moved to press himself against her. He smirked at them his eyes wide awake, his hands rubbing little circles over her back as he pressed his already hard member against her ass. He must have been awake awhile and watching Yuuki go down on their Hunter. Zero raised his head enough to connect his eyes with Kaname's before sinking his fangs into Yuuki's breast at the same time Kaname entered her from behind, the older Vampire groaning and resting his head on Yuuki's shoulder as he felt how tight she was tonight. Yuuki cried out loudly, arms curling more around Zero's head as she was effectively pinned between her two men- her moans becoming louder as they moved faster inside her.

It had taken awhile for the three of them to learn how to successfully have sex all at the same time, but they had nothing but time. The three of them regularly travelled together, whenever something political came up and Yuuki insisted on going with her brother Zero would come along, not wanting to be alone in the mansion they shared, and under the guise as the Pureblood's bodyguard so he could sit in with his two Pureblood companions. The Noble Vampires, although doing everything and anything to please the Queen and King, wouldn't let the Hunter sit in political matters just because he was the Pureblood's lover and third. Only the closest and most trusted knew of the bond the three of them shared and that they shared a bed.

Yuuki was brought by an almost painful wave of pleasure as her orgasm was so close, and sensing this Zero dug his teeth more into her deliciously soft flesh, and the Pureblooded Princess screamed as she felt the blood rushing towards his bite mark and into his eagerly waiting mouth. At the moment that her pleasure reached its peak Kaname bit her, his hips and jaw moving quickly as he took her blood but also spilled into her, his high and Zero smashing into her cervix making her go over the edge and making her tighten impossibly- coursing the silver haired Hunter beneath her to release into her as she screamed and clung to him. There was a few moment of complete chaos as both boys moved inhumanly fast as they rode out the waves of their pleasure and their moans echoed around the room as they were blinded. As the feeling faded Yuuki felt the boys licking away the blood from their marks, and pulling out of her the two siblings collapsed onto their sides. Zero had just enough energy to pull Yuuki closer to him, an arm once again circling her waist as Kaname moved to curl comfortably against his sisters back. Zero kissed Yuuki's forehead, panting and licking the salt off her skin.

No, he didn't have to kill them yet...


End file.
